The Connections I Face
by shark.queen7
Summary: Everywhere he turns, there's always someone trying to find his first he found it amusing, but now he cant do anything in his life but protect his older brother from the hassle of his 'fans'. Then there's his guild who's morals differ from his own greatly, how long can he keep up the act, especially when someone goes digging around his past.(often forget and don't update)


_**Hey, I just got bored and I was watching the equivalent of this seen and came up with this. I could continue if I felt like it, but I'll probs forget about it. I don't really care if you decide to review or even read this. But better to upload it then just leave it in a folder I'll never look at again! :D Feel free to use any idea I had and make it your own. (Actually if I do continue things may end up out of order, as in I might go back to lullaby or something, or just continue forward from here, I dunno.)**_

Chapter 1:

I walked steadily up the stairs, Simon at my side walking in time despite our height difference. I glanced sideways up to his face, though he is present here, his mind is somewhere else. That somewhere is likely at the top of this never ending stair case, by Erza's side standing off against Jellal. I wouldn't ever understand everyone's fascination with her, yeah she's strong, but so are many other women. Is there a sex appeal that I'm missing? Probably.

Nearing the final stairs, the battle, if you could call it that at the moment, was coming into view. Erza had lost; she was being pulled into a liquid rock of some material. Ethernano would be my best bet. I ever did pay attention to materials, I preferred the fighting.

I smiled discreetly to myself. Erza had lost, and now it's my turn. It would have sucked if I had to hang around and wait for her to fail rather than arrive at the moment she failed. According to Simon, she never stood a chance, which in turn hopefully means this guy will make for a fun tussle.

Reaching into the Ethernano, I yanked Erza out, causing her body, once free, to fly several metres away. Some would say I over did it, should have used less strength, but I say she can handle to pain and it would lead to less time being wasted on her and more on the fight.

I finally glanced up at the man responsible for this light entertainment, Jellal. His face was in the expression of annoyance, I could see the smirk that had been wiped away. There were new challengers in his wake, which made things more difficult for him, but at least no time limit to stress about. The smirk creeped back onto his face, he was shaking his head.

"My, what an unfortunate soul you are, daring to oppose me. Natsu, I have heard of your strength, but your strength is potential, not with you right now."

"Meaning?" I slurred out, I thought we would get straight down to the fight, none of this pointless chit-chat.

He looked at me; his unimpressment in my ability to understand what he was saying is clear. "Meaning you are a weakling compared to me right now."

It was my turn to smirk, "if that's what you believe, then we should get this over and done with now."

It seemed he agreed as he began his attacks, which in turn, I easily dodged and casted a simple fire dragons roar to counter. It was easy enough for him to dodge such a simple attack, "good." I thought.

"Let's see how long you last." I muttered inaudibly to everyone but myself.

After multiple back and forth passes of low level spells, I spurted out a more difficult to which he was unable to dodge with such short notice of the change in difficulty. My hand, carrying the spell, smashed into his face, causing to fall onto his back. In one swift movement I changed the area of my spells release from my hand to my foot, and swung my legs around and smashed into his stomach with a force great enough to smash his body through the floor. He'd survived it, but was already fighting a losing battle. "So soon?" I thought, "Damn, I was hoping for better entertainment."

I caught up to his free falling body, but before I could do anything, he regained control of his descending situation, pushing off the wall, shouting the words of the spell to cast 'meteorite'. His body shot upwards at a blurring speed.

Catching myself, I pushed upwards, and with the help of a fire boost, I caught up to him. He was completely gobsmacked to discover my ability to keep up with this spell.

"You cannot keep this up for long, the tower is built, and my plans are in their final stages! I'm the chosen one! Why else would I be the only one to have the ability to hear his voice!" Jellal was yelling desperately, he was in denial at his pathetic situation in this pathetic fight.

As our bodies continued ascending at a rapid speed, I glanced around to see where we were. I had time for one question I concluded. "Who on earthland's voice is in your head then?"

He wasn't listening to me, although I suspect he gave me my answer, "the time is near, his revival is inevitable! Lord Zeref, your hour is near!"

It hit me like a boulder to the face, Zeref? No, he said LORD Zeref. I couldn't help myself but find this quite amusing, to the point which I let out a slight chuckle. Jellal noticed this. "What on earth are you laughing at?"

I looked him hard in the eye, grabbed his collar roughly with my hand and pulled his ear inches from my mouth. "It just so happens, that you 'lord' Zeref in which you are trying to revive, cannot be revived."

He jolts away from me, I let go of my grip and allow him to. We land on the far side of the top floor. Erza's lying helplessly in Simons arms. They're both ignored by us. Unimportant to our situation currently.

"You don't know anything about this topic, why on earth wold you even try to detour me with such an obvious lie?"

I shrug, "it's not a lie. You can't revive someone who's living. Or at least I assume so."

Jellal's eyes widen, "what on earthland are you babbling about. He lived for HUNDRED years ago, of course he's dead!"

I roll my eyes, and in a flash I'm back by Jellal's side, and for a second we're still and I whisper into his ear, "what, you don't believe Zeref's own brother when he says Zeref's alive? My, then there must be no way to convince you but to send you to see him for yourself." I pause; move my head away so I'm looking at his wide, confused eyes straight on. "Here, I'll give you a push in the right direction."

In a second I bring forth a magic and curse mixture in my right hand. The flames are mixed with black as they dance vibrantly at me side. In that second, I punch Jellal backwards. His body is thrown back about 20 metres to the edge of the building, then another hundred of the building and over the ocean in mid-air, until his body finally begins to descend and a splash is heard of in the distance.

I don't need to bother with checking. He's dead. I'd mixed a death curse in with the burning red flames. Someone of Jellal's power would be unable to overcome it.

I took a breath as I glanced to over the water, and then I turned back to face the stunned faces of both Erza and Simon, who had yet to move from their previous position.

"I've wrapped things up on my end, is it time to go?" I say, my voice back to its sale cheekiness. The more normal I act, the less I'll be questioned. That's my theory.

I take a step towards them, but as I do, the hole in the Ethernano floor I created during the battle bean to crack in their directions. I glanced up from the moving crack and caught the eyes of Erza, just as she and Simon began to fall.

End of chapter 1


End file.
